


【锤基】去你的奥丁森

by YSBLSW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe;, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: 日漫：我让最想被拥抱的男人给威胁了AU简介：什么？！他8岁出道，至今资历20年的资深演员Loki•Laufeyson连续霸占5年的“最想被他拥抱的男人”榜首竟然被一个初出茅庐的毛头小子Thor Odinson给夺去了？？？！！！他绝不接受！什么？！下一部剧他要和那个Odinson的搭戏？！好啊（活动筋骨）那就让他好好“教导”一下这个所谓的后辈吧………等等……Odinson你别过来！！！……唔别碰那里…..娱乐圈AU；NC17；年下（差4岁）年下痴汉忠犬锤 X 傲娇嘴硬前辈基





	1. Chapter 1

**楔子**

“诶你听说最新一期的拥抱排行榜出来了吗？”一个扎着马尾辫满脸小雀斑的女孩子满脸兴奋的冲着另一个女孩子说道。

“真的吗？！希望这次的top1还是我老公Loki啊！”另一个卷发女孩子呼扇呼扇着大眼睛回应着同伴。

“诶，跟你说我其实最开始也是Loki's Army，结果！我！爬！墙！了！你知道最近那个新电影吗？那个最近超火的Th........”

两个叽叽喳喳讨论着自己爱豆的女孩子完全没注意到路边行驶过去的黑色小包车。

“小秃子，别紧张，不就是个排行榜嘛，再紧张脱发更厉害了。”开着车的经纪人边开车边通过后视镜看着后座的人调侃道。

“小胖子你给我闭嘴。”说着一个矿泉水瓶子砸了过来。

“哈哈哈哈不就是个榜单吗？就算没得第一也别那么较真啦。”“说得好像我就一定不是第一名一样。”Loki翻了翻白眼，忍住不去理自己心里那不祥的预感。

“唉说个正经的事，你之前让我关注的Banner导演正在筹备新电影，是个同性题材的双男主，最近正在选角，那边刚刚联系我问你有没有兴趣。”

“同性题材？想想我还没接过这个类型的。”Loki眯了眯眼，摩挲着下巴思索着。

“应该是一个走人气向的电影，校园和黑道元素结合。不过这类电影风险比较大，弄得好人气暴涨，弄不好........”Bucky没有接着说下去，但是他明白Loki懂他的意思。

“偶尔突破一下新题材也不赖，”Loki耸了耸肩，“Banner我之前跟他合作过，还是挺看好这个导演的，先去试试吧。”

“行，那我就回复那边了。”

“Bucky你在前面报刊亭停一下，我去买点东西。”Loki抿了抿嘴表面毫无波动的说道。

看着Loki表面冷静的样子，Bucky知道那人现在心里一定就像一千万头草泥马奔腾那样激动。毕竟是蝉联了5年的冠军，不论怎样总是想保持的。而且阿斯加德娱乐基本上算得上是业界翘楚，一年一评的拥抱榜在整个娱乐圈来说都有着极重的分量。更何况是Loki那种喜欢逞强的性格，要真的被别人拉下来那不得在心里把那人阉一千次......

来到了报刊亭前方的大明星带着口罩和墨镜全副武装，向老板买了最新一期的阿斯嘉德娱乐期刊，手哆嗦着翻开杂志。

啊，什么嘛，还是自己啊，看来之前心里不详的预感只是多心了。

自己还是一如既往的优秀啊，下次是不是应该收敛一下自己的魅力，给其他人一点机会呢。Loki心里不由得自我夸（膨）奖（胀）起来。

待Loki再定睛一看，想仔细看看杂志是怎么用言语评（夸）价（奖）自己的时候，等等！

Loki Laufeyson........No.2 ？！

WTF？他没看错吧？？！！

那第一是.....

Loki战栗着向前翻了一页。

......Thor Odinson.......（╯‵□′）✄╰ひ╯

看着前一页那个金发碧眼笑得一脸天使的男人，Loki手中的杂志被捏做一团。

远处的Thor不由得突然觉得下体一凉。

经纪人向他招了招手，示意他过去，Thor也就没继续多想小跑了过去。

“嗨Thor，有个好消息......”

Loki冷着脸一言不发的回到了小包车上，“结果怎么样大明星？”偏偏Bucky还往枪口上撞，“对了，我刚刚跟Banner那边说了，他们让你去试镜Tom这个角色，另一个主角Chris已经定下来了，你们之前还合作过的，Thor记得吗？Thor Odinson.”

“Thor Odinson是吧，那就让我看看这位拥抱榜第一名的大！明！星！实力怎么样吧，要是不尽人意，我不介意‘ **教导** ’他一下......”Loki摩拳擦掌，复仇的火焰已经在心中燃烧，脑中甚至响起了属于夜后的那段花腔BGM。¹

看着Loki的样子，聪明的Bucky也知道排行榜的结果，不由得在心中为Thor在胸口前画了个十字，Thor虽然我对你不熟悉，但是你这一生是个好汉......

另一边跟经纪人讨论刚刚接下电影的Thor不由得背后一凉，这天气，也不冷啊，奇了怪了。他耸了耸肩。

不过马上就能再见到那人了呢。想到这里，Thor熟练的掏出了薄荷糖扔进嘴里，笑得一脸阳光。

这次，你可跑不掉了。

Loki Laufeyson

TBC

1.夜后，莫扎特歌剧《魔笛》角色，著名唱段《夜后咏叹调》（又名《复仇的火焰在我心中燃烧》）


	2. 第一章 初夜？！

Loki坐在《蓝色恋人》开机前的会议桌前，心不在焉的听着其他人的讨论。  
如此优秀的他当然拿下了Tom这个角色，当然，Thor Odinson也拿下了Chris，也就是自己“恋人”的角色。想到这里Loki翻了翻白眼，将剧本挡在自己的眼前假装正在仔细看剧本的样子，其实剧本后的绿眸正在斜眼打量着桌子对面金发碧眼的男人。  
难怪那人能在出道后三年内迅速蹿红，那标准健硕犹如健美冠军一样的身材，稍微紧身的白色上衣隐隐约约勾勒出衣服下那形状完美的八块腹肌，这美好的肉体足以带给观众和粉丝们强烈的视觉冲击。  
你说要是只是单纯身材好也就算了，为什么还长着一副绝对秒杀一干迷妹的脸庞？深邃的五官和如金子一般的及肩半长发，加上蔚蓝如深海般的眼眸，简直就像海神波塞冬在世一样。眼前的Thor，似乎比Loki一年前刚刚认识他的时候更有魅力了。  
那双深邃的蓝眸深情的凝视着对方，他拉过女孩儿的双手在上面落下一吻后，凑到对方的耳边，用他带有磁性的低音炮低轻声地说着“我爱你”......脑海里想着电影的画面，Loki不由得翻了个白眼，想必这个场面对于那些迷妹来说只要想想都令人高潮吧，也怪不得Thor能凭借那部爱情片一炮而红。  
至于Loki为什么要看那部对手拍的爆米花爱情片嘛……他当然要看那部电影！毕竟知己知彼才能百战不殆。  
Thor确实在外形和性格方面都无可挑剔，所有合作过的不论是明星还是工作人员对他的评价不无例外的都是五星好评。“是个大好人！”ins上有位工作人员如是评价道。  
看来真是一个强劲的对手呢。Loki咬牙切齿的想到。  
可能是感受到了Loki的目光，对面的金发碧眼将视线投了过来，Loki下意识赶紧做贼心虚的将目光集中到眼前的剧本上，装作仔细看剧本的样子。  
移开了视线的Loki没有注意到Thor眼神中那毫不掩饰的炽热，简直是用眼睛把Loki给拆吃入腹。

“那这些就差不多了，Loki和Thor你们对剧本还有什么问题吗？”导演Banner侧过头来问着两位主演。  
“没有。”Loki立即回神微笑着冲着Banner礼貌的摇了摇头。  
“没有！”Thor也匆匆回神，突然从凳子上站起来积极的向Banner回应道。  
开会的大家都被Thor的动作给吓了一跳，“看来Thor真的干劲十足呢。”有位工作人员笑着打趣道，随即大家哄笑一团。  
“那今天的会议就到这里，大家今后加油，争取把《蓝色恋人》制作出最好的效果。” 友善的Banner以动员鼓励结束了开机前的会议。

Loki想要先回家多熟悉熟悉剧本，便拒绝了跟剧组人员们聚餐的提议。跟剧组成员们告别后提上包准备去门口找Bucky。  
“Loki前辈~”听到身后的声音，Loki装作没有听到的样子加快了脚步。“Loki前辈。”Thor三步并作两步追上了某知名傲娇，还将手轻轻的在对方的肩上拍了一下。  
这下总不能装作没听到了，Loki翻了个白眼无奈回头，却差点因为两人距离太近而撞上对方。“你好啊。”假意一笑后便稍稍退后，将两人的距离拉回安全距离。  
Loki稍稍冷淡的反应并没能给热情的Thor任何打击，“真的很荣幸又能跟前辈你合作呢，自从上次我们见面已经过了两年零三个……”像是突然意识到什么，Thor转了转眼睛立即止住了声音转移了话题，“对了前辈，等下我请你吃晚饭吧，可以提前熟悉一下我们的角色……”  
“不好意思，我晚上还有…”为了及时止住对方即将而来的长篇大论，Loki出声想婉拒。“那刚好，Loki你可以和Thor互相了解一下，交流交流角色。”路过的Banner听到了Thor的建议，立即表示了支持。  
“不了，我……”“那这样真是太好了！关于Tom和Chris我还有几个问题想跟你讨论。”Thor满眼星星一脸期待的看着眼前的人，如果他有条大狗狗的尾巴现在一定在疯狂的摇动。Loki挑眉，想着事情都这样了于情于理都不好再拒绝，再加上导演的“鼓励”。  
“…好吧。”  
Loki发誓他看到了Thor眼里的狂热，虽然转瞬即逝，及时被对方隐藏了起来。  
他，后悔了，现在还能收回吗？Thor眼里的东西让Loki不由得有些害怕。但是隐藏在害怕深处的内里，是就连他自己都不知道的一丝期待和欣喜。

“Chris是A大大二的学生，是个典型的调皮鬼，也就是现在网上都说的校霸，而Tom是因为成绩优秀而保送进入A大的大一新生，噫，这么看Chris比Tom大一岁啊。”包房里的Loki拿着剧本挡在自己面前，想要隔开对面人炽热的视线。  
Shit！Loki不由得在心里默默地骂了一句，不是说好这顿饭是讨论剧情的饭吗？剧本都不看死死的看着自己叫个毛线的讨论剧情？！  
“那个，Thor，你对这个角色有什么不了解的地方吗？”Loki放下剧本，看着对面的金发大明星用手支撑着脑袋笑眯眯的看着自己，蓝眸恍若最明亮的天空一般，仔细看里面甚至还有亮晶晶的波澜，Loki心里不由得猛然的跳动了一下。  
该死的，这家伙就不知道收敛一下自己的荷尔蒙吗？如果在自己以前演过角色的同人文里，尤其是那些ABO设定里，Thor就一定是一个顶级的Alpha，毫不掩饰的释放着自己信息素，要是自己是个Omega的话估计现在早就脚软了。

如果你要是问高冷大明星Loki是怎么知道同人文和ABO这种东西的……都怪那个小胖子Bucky！那次还是刚刚和Thor第一次合作完不久，有一次Loki发现Bucky边打量下自己边看看屏幕，多看几下甚至笑出了声，Loki黑着脸走了过去问对方在看什么，Bucky笑了笑道：“你知道Thorki吗？”Loki挑眉摇了摇头，结果对方噗嗤一下笑出声拍了拍Loki的肩膀，好言好语的“劝说”道：“不知道最好，我估计你不会想知道的哈哈哈哈。”  
俗话说得好，好奇心害死猫。黑发大明星心里的好奇就像是猫抓一样，他一个人在家躺在床上时鬼使神差的在Google上输入了这个词语。  
！！！  
弹出来的第一张图片就让这个演艺界前辈羞红了脸，他不由得一下合上了笔记本电脑。  
淡定，Loki。当然，最后这位Thorki正主还是忍不住好奇心，像做贼一样，心虚地打开电脑，在某知名同人网站上注册之后，发现这对CP的文并不是很多。不过他还是点开了该网站Thorki里面最热门的一篇，熬了一晚上夜看完了那篇一点都不清水的ABO同人文。  
看完后Loki只感觉全身被掏空，内心崩溃。  
不得不说作者文笔确实很好，让他这个常年沉浸在莎翁笔下的忠实读者都感受到了两人深厚真挚的感情，他甚至没忍住给那篇文点了个赞。只不过……为什么自己是受？为什么自己是O？他明明看起来很A的好吗？！还有那个每篇文都评论的叫Thunder的人，什么“冷圈终于得救了。”，“Thorki还能再战一万年”之类的评论，出现频率之高，甚至让Loki都注意到了。  
否定了自己“受”地位的知名高冷傲娇，却没有注意到自己内心深处并没有否定Thorki这对CP的感情。

纵然心里已经把对方千刀万剐，但是在表面上依然要保持住自己英伦绅士的风度。于是Loki这位演艺界“老前辈”施展着自己熟练的演技，努力压抑住心中想捅肾的冲动，试图将最亲切友好的一面展示出来。  
“前辈你喝酒吗？”Thor突然打断的问道。  
“酒？”Loki挑眉，一下没从思绪中反应过来，下意识的点了点头“嗯，喝一点。”  
“太好了，那我们来点酒吧。”还不等回过神来的Loki阻止，Thor就叫来了服务员下好了单。  
行吧。Loki这一天在心中不知道多少次的妥协道。  
“来来来，前辈试一试这一种。”说着Thor就接过酒瓶为对方倒着，“这种酒味道很好，就像果汁一样，不过可不能喝多了，不然很容易醉的。”  
Loki抿了一口后发现Thor确实所言不虚，味道就像是上好的葡萄汁一样，基本没有什么很重的酒精味，不由得贪杯了几口。  
饭吃到一半的时候，Loki已经感觉自己脑袋不清楚了，好像稀里糊涂的说了很多话，还迷迷糊糊的答应了什么。他唯一记得的是在他快闭上眼睛时仿佛落入了一块十分温暖的地方，眼前还出现了一双犹如蓝宝石的眼眸。

等Loki再次惊醒时，他睁眼看到了一片陌生的天花板，揉揉微涨疼的脑袋，Loki吃惊的发现自己身上什么都没穿，旁边还有一个烫的惊人的东西正死死的搂住自己。  
WTF?!  
Thor Odinson？！

TBC


	3. 第二章 威胁？

Thor Odinson是被一阵疼痛惊醒的，他睁开眼睛时发现自己正脸冲下的摔在地上，右腰的位置还有点隐隐作痛，嘴角也不知道是不是磕破了。  
“这是哪里？！我….怎么在这里？我们…？？”听到声音的Thor迷迷糊糊从地上爬起来后，只见坐在床上的Loki全身只裹了一条薄被子，紧紧地抱住自己的胸口，一副醉酒后被歹人做了不可描述的事后醒来质问对方的样子。  
“这是我家啊Loki，昨晚你喝醉了我又不知道你家在哪儿，就带你过来了。”Thor眨了眨无辜的狗狗眼，一副单纯的样子，仿佛并不觉得两个赤裸的男人躺在同一张床上一起睡了大半夜，醒来还腰酸背痛有什么不妥。  
“为什么带我来这里？开酒店不行吗？”说完Loki自己都想把舌头咬下来，当然不能开酒店了。“开酒店需要实名登记….”Thor小声说道。确实，开酒店要是被偷拍，第二天就能直接登上头版头条了，“震惊：Loki Laufeyson深夜醉酒与近期大火Thor Odinson酒店开房！”、“知名艺人酒店夜会同性小鲜肉”、“深夜酒店开房新搭档是因戏生情还是潜规则？！”之类的标题Loki甚至不动脑筋都能想象到。  
“那我的衣服呢？别跟我说是什么脏了拿去洗了。”Loki揉了揉宿醉后快要炸裂的脑袋，“那个，说来你可能不信，你的衣服确实脏了….”Thor接收到了来自Loki的一记眼刀，“你昨晚非要喝那个酒，我看当时你已经醉了就想说劝你别喝了，你直接拿过酒瓶说‘我不仅要喝，还要把它全部喝完’，然后….我直接给你看视频吧。”说着自顾自地拿出了手机点了点。  
Loki看完后恨不得把Thor整个人打包连同手机一起从这个楼上扔下去以毁尸灭迹。视频里的黑发男人说好听点是拿过酒瓶，其实明明就是一把推开Thor抢过酒瓶直接对着喝，酒水顺着消瘦的下巴、喉结流下，没入衣服。  
看来衣服确实脏了？  
“前辈，那个，以后我能直接叫你Loki吗？”视频中的声音吸引了Loki的注意，他的目光再次看向了手机，“什么？直接叫名字？那可不便宜哦！”说着狡猾的笑了笑，“10美元吧。”画面中的Loki醉醺醺地说道。  
所以，自己10美元就把自己卖出去了？Loki反应了一会儿，哎罢了，不是9磅15便士就好。而且只是一个名字嘛，算了，让他叫去吧。  
“真的吗？太好了Loki嘿嘿。”说着视频中的Thor立马递上了10美元后，“Loki，Loki，Loki……”便不停的喊着这个名字。  
…..他后悔了行嘛？  
接着视频中的Loki听到旁边人的念念叨叨觉得甚烦，起身便伸手想要去捂住对方的嘴，Thor躲闪了一下，Loki喝得醉醺醺的已经来不及收回力气了，Thor见状立即想要去接住他，结果没曾想到自己竟然阴差阳错的倒在了Thor的怀里，还……  
镜头一阵晃动，最后一幕停留在两人嘴对嘴的一幕。

“你想要什么？”沉默了一会儿后的Loki冷冷地说道。  
“Loki我不懂你的意思….”Thor疑惑的皱了皱眉。  
“呵，现在可不是你装纯的时候了，我已经摊牌了，你也直接点吧别拐弯抹角了。换句话说，你想从我这儿得到什么？钱？机会？关系？甚至是…..我的身体？”Loki心里冷哼一声，心里不禁对Thor大失所望。  
呵，他还以为他会不一样。  
他的金发耀眼得犹如尊贵的阿波罗一般，蓝眸清澈如地中海的蓝天，总是以大大咧咧的笑容对待一切人或事物…..可能就是这些迷惑了自己的双眼吧，Loki不禁自嘲道。  
Loki也进入圈子20多年了，潜规则这种事看得也不少，只是他原本以为Thor不是这样的人。他能看到Thor身上的潜力，成为最耀眼巨星的潜力，他本以为Thor能凭借自身的实力，而不是那些圈子里污秽的事情成功，看来终是他看走眼了。  
“你是觉得我会拿这个视频要挟你吗？”Thor头垂了下来，让人看不清他的神情。  
Loki并没有接话，只是冷着脸默默地看着他。  
接着Thor站了起来，离开了房间。  
为什么不提出他的要求？自己都主动提出来了，为什么还要一副受伤的样子，难道这不就是他的目的吗？Loki皱了皱眉，他突然发现自己并不是完全能看透这个男人。  
不过多时，Thor就端着一杯水回到了房间，当着Loki的面将手机一下扔进了杯子。  
“你….”Loki看着对方的动作一下愣住了，“我….确实喜欢你，”说着Thor沉着脸一点点靠近床上的人，“所有注意力都被你吸引”“你干什么？！”Loki惊慌失措地看着越来越近的人，正想逃跑却被抓住了手腕一把拉回床上，“每时每刻都想得到你，”说着一只手扣住Loki的双手举到头顶，强制地将Loki压在身下，用膝盖分开了Loki的双腿，“但是我并不想用这么卑鄙的手段接近你。”  
“那你还...”“可是我好生气啊Loki，你怎么把我看做那种人呢？”Thor边靠近边用受伤的语气说道。  
Loki内心慌得一匹，生怕那人在这里就把他办了。虽然他是个享乐注意者，也不是没有谈过女朋友，对这种两人都快乐的事情是觉得没什么大不了的。但是毕竟对象是男人的话还是第一次，而且就目前的形式看来他应该是被压的那个。  
他不由得想起曾经听到合作过的演员跟别人谈论时，说过被压很疼的言论，“就像是整个人被劈成两半一样….”虽然后面的话他没听到，但是…全身被劈开，光是想想Loki就全身一颤。  
“那….那你想怎么样？”Loki双手推搡着压在上面的人，“你说吧。”说着那人竟然真的停下了在Loki身上肆虐的大掌，双手撑在黑发男人的头边然后抬起了自己的头，像是陷入了沉思一般。  
“可以满足我一个愿望吗？”Thor像是想到了什么，笑嘻嘻地看着Loki。  
黑发大明星挑眉，敏感的第六感突然开始预警。  
为什么总觉得答应了就完球了？  
“行…..但是，”“那我可以抱你吗？”Thor一听Loki答应了，不等对方说完立马提出了自己的愿望。  
“不能跟这个有关！去你的，你这个家伙是精虫上脑吗？”就是为了自己屁股着想才提出用其他东西“安慰”金发大个子的，Loki翻了翻白眼，“其他的都行。”  
“那，你能跟我交往吗？”“不行！”  
“为什么？”大金毛本来摇晃着的尾巴都耷拉下来了，一副被主人抛弃了的样子。  
为什么？Loki的脑子一下子陷入了当机的模式。也是啊，为什么呢，好像也没仔细想过这个问题。  
但是输人不输阵的Loki脑子都没动就脱口而出个最为蹩脚的理由，“我不喜欢你。”  
嗯，一定就是这样，我不喜欢他。不！喜！欢！  
这么说服着自己的Loki继续补着刀：“你比我小，我不喜欢比我小的。”  
“只要是真爱连性别的不是问题，年龄算什么？”Thor才不相信对方的托词。  
“那你说说你有什么我应该心动的地方啊？要演技没演技，要实力没实力…..”“那如果我今年拿到金花奖最佳男主，你就当我男朋友好吗？”金发大个子握住Loki的双手激动的说道。  
金花奖？最佳男主？这个奖是Loki出道以来拿到的第一个国际性的奖项，这个奖不仅是对演员本身人气的人认可，更是大众对演员实力的认可。  
Loki自出道以来一直努力钻研演技，加上自身天赋极佳，才在出道第五年的时候获得了这个国际奖项，还被誉为是金花奖最年轻的男主角。拿下这个奖相当于是国际上承认了他的能力，也为Loki之后争夺优秀的片源增加了不少筹码。而Thor......Loki自认自己刚出道三年的水平是远远达不到的。Thor虽然不论从外貌还是演技来说都潜力十足，也许再钻研个三、四年拿下最佳男主角应该不是什么难事，但是夸海口今年拿到，哼，下辈子吧！Loki在心中吐槽着。  
“你.....”Loki正准备开口讥讽一番，突然狡猾的绿眸转了转。看着两人的姿势，万一自己拒绝了他，结果对方一个恼羞成怒就地把自己办了可怎么办？那不如就顺势而为，总之Thor在今年拿到这个奖项是不可能的，到时候自己都不用想怎么拒绝他，他自己便会灰溜溜地夹着尾巴离开。越想越觉得这么做可行的Loki，狐狸的尾巴都快翘上了天。  
“那行吧，如果你能拿到今年的金花奖我就答应和你试试。”Loki十分自豪地说着。  
“YES！”Thor欣喜若狂，看向Loki的视线仿佛也变了，以前被强烈压制的占有欲和喜爱现在丝毫不加掩饰，赤裸裸地盯着黑发男人，只让Loki感觉全身不舒服。  
“现在我们休息吧，再过儿咱们一起去片场。”说着Thor大手搂过Loki的细腰，把人钳在自己的怀里闭上了眼睛，一幅十分满足的样子。  
“我TM，你手放哪儿呢！”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“OK，Cut。很好，Loki你先去换衣服，让Thor准备十分钟后开始下一幕。”蓝色恋人拍摄导演Banner正在有条不紊的指挥着现场。“辛苦了。”Loki冲着Banner和工作人员们微微颔首，随后就转身向自己的休息室去。  
Loki边走边低着头背剧本，没有注意到前面迎面而来的人。  
“Loki！”突然传来的声音使得Loki身躯一震，唤起了昨晚某些回忆，手上的剧本也一个不小心掉落在了地上。正准备弯腰去捡时，一双骨骼鲜明的大掌却抢先一步捡起了剧本向他递过来，“早上好啊Loki！”  
Loki一抬头就看到那张俊脸一脸笑容的看着自己，脑袋里立马浮现出了对方衬衣下的八块腹肌和精壮的腰身......从未与男人有过亲密接触，脑海中不自觉浮现出的瞬间使得Loki有些尴尬，让他不知道要用什么态度对待眼前的人。  
“早上好。”Loki有些不自然地回答着，脸颊上隐隐约约泛着些红润，只能偏着头避开对方的目光伸手去接刚刚掉落的剧本，想着赶紧将剧本拿过来随便应付一下就走。  
Loki低着头一拉没拉动，抬头挑眉看了一眼仍然在微笑的Thor，那笑容仿佛正在嘲讽他力气太小，连个剧本都拿不回去似的。  
Thor发誓他看到了一个不属于三次元的愤怒符号出现在了Loki的头上，心里一阵窃喜。  
上钩了！  
于是Thor•内心欣喜若狂•表面保持微笑•Odinson揪住剧本的手暗暗加力，冲着Loki的笑容更加灿烂。另一边好胜的Loki早就因为对方的“挑衅”将心中的小别扭丢到外太空去了，内心里只剩一万头小羊驼蹦跶着飞奔而过。看到Thor这一笑就仿佛是其中一只小羊驼边跑着践踏着他，还边冲着Loki挑衅地叫了一声。  
果然没错，这就是一个喜欢逗着自己玩的变态！不用对他客气！看着那人跟俊美的阿波罗相差无几的脸庞，Loki只有一种想一拳打过去的冲动。  
可怜的剧本也因此变得皱皱巴巴的，不过两人刚刚相处时的尴尬气氛也被这样的互动给打破了。  
“嘿嘿Loki你这是刚刚拍完吗？”Thor笑嘻嘻地找着话题，眼神却不离开Loki分毫，眼中浓烈的情感暗潮汹涌，炽热目光丝毫不加掩饰。看着对方直勾勾盯着自己，Loki只觉得越来越想一拳给他呼过去了。  
“是啊，下一幕就是你的了，导演让你马上过去。”，Loki手中边用力边找着理由想马上打发走这个人。“既然如此...”说着Thor拉着剧本的手一下泄力。  
众所周知，力的作用是相互的。所以当还在用力拉扯剧本较劲的Loki一下失去反作用力时，后果，就是倒在了某个心眼贼多人的怀里。  
“噗…咳咳…”跟上来的Bucky看到了眼前的一幕，一下将口中的李子汁喷了出来。Bucky连忙擦了擦嘴角，不由得想起当年那些在网上看过的同人文。  
难道这就是所谓的只要活得够久，你粉的cp总会成真的感觉？  
“那啥，”  
“什么都没有发生！”Loki急忙打断了即将从Bucky口中冒出来的话语，随后连忙从Thor怀中挣脱拍拍身子站起来说道。Loki正想开口，身后的Thor就提前笑了笑解释道：“Loki刚刚摔倒了，我扶了他一把。”  
Bucky眼神在两人之间来回流转，一副不用解释我懂的表情看得Loki只想上去揍他一顿。  
“那我就先去片场了，你们慢聊。”说完Thor就将自己崭新的剧本递给了Loki，在Loki接过时在对方的掌心轻轻划了一下，便拿着刚刚被两人的争夺弄得皱巴巴的剧本笑得一脸灿烂的离开了。  
Loki在心里将那个该死的家伙问候了一百遍。  
去你的奥丁森！  
“你们什么时候关系这么好了？”Bucky边喝着李子汁边走上前问道。“谁认识他啊。”Loki挑眉冷哼一声。  
呵，就你这性格，我跟你认识三年以后才不反感一些兄弟间的肢体触碰。现在电影才开拍第一天你就投入了别人的拥抱，心里没鬼我就再也不吃李子！  
不过这些话识时务的Bucky并没有说出来，毕竟，Loki是个傲娇，傲娇的最大特点就是心口不一。在他成为Loki朋友的第一天，Bucky的意识里就将傲娇划分成了三种，恐怖系数依次上升。第一种是普通的傲娇，这些傲娇一般令人头大。第二种是被拆穿的普通傲娇，是世界上最恐怖的生物之一。第三种，就是名为Loki Laufeyson的傲娇....  
而被拆穿Loki Laufeyson....Bucky抖了抖肩。  
Loki狠狠剜了手中剧本一眼就像是正在用眼神剜某个混蛋一样。幸好自己看剧本时会将笔记记在专门的本子上，不然这么换剧本就麻烦了。  
“诶，听说剧组要新加一个临时的角色你听说了吗？”Bucky八卦着刚刚听到的风声。Loki闻言挑眉，“没。怎么？”  
“听说这个角色是Tom的前女友，剧情分量还不轻。Sigyn，知道吗？之前参加选秀节目出道的。说是投资方越过Banner直接安插的，这次为了她还得修改剧本。”说到这里Bucky翻了下白眼。  
黑发明星冷哼一声，“关系户，但愿她能有这个实力。”与Bucky并排走进了休息室。

修整好的Loki又重新回到了片场，下一场就是他们正式相遇的片段。  
Loki找了个角落，暗暗地观察着正在拍摄的Thor。不得不说，全身心投入工作的男人很迷人。尤其是那个金发大个子，从外貌上来看，Thor简直无可挑剔。本来就像个太阳一样的人在镜头下更是光芒四射，让人移不开眼。  
但是从演技上而言却不免有些用力过度。Thor的镜头感很好，不过也许是因为资历尚浅，他对于角色的有些演绎把握不好一个度，使得人物有些不自然。虽说现在他还不能将对角色的表达做到炉火纯青的地步，但是假以时日未尝不是一个有力的竞争者。  
没什么比一个缺乏‘调教’的新手更有趣了。想到这里，Loki意味深长的眯了眯眼。  
正在拍摄的Thor不由觉得后背一凉。

在Chris这个校霸的眼中看来那些好学生都仗着自己成绩优异傲慢不羁，看人都用鼻孔看，那样子让Chris从心底里反感。于是他就准备伙同“小伙伴”想给新来的年级优秀学生代表Tom一个下马威，准备在新生入学大会上Tom代表学生演讲的时候泼一盆水给那个家伙来个透心凉。  
爬上架子正准备倒水的Chris看见了因为听到声响抬头的Tom，那一瞬间Chris只感觉天旋地转，心跳扑通扑通地加速。虽然从来没有想象过他会对一个男人产生这种感觉，但是他知道自己沦陷了。  
对Tom一见钟情的Chris不想给自己心上人留下不好的印象，正准备收手时谁料手一抖，将水成功的泼在了Tom旁边的校长身上。   
两人，不对，应该说Tom对Chris单方面的梁子就结下了。  
现在两人要拍摄的就是这一幕了。  
这一幕Tom的角色扮演并没有什么难度，更何况还是对于Loki这个老戏骨来说当然没有什么问题。但是…  
“Cut. Thor你的眼神不对，太热烈了。”  
“Cut. Thor再多点感情。”  
“Cut.”“Cut！”“Cut…..”  
在NG了数次之后，Loki的白眼都快翻到天上去了。  
虽然不论是从外形还是能力来说，这位新人都十分有吸引力，也怪不得选角会选他。但是这一幕的关键就是在于Chris要通过一个眼神和细微表情就表达出对Tom的一见钟情，这一眼的情感不能太过，不然太假，当然也不能太少，否则不真，这个眼神的度需要把握好。通过Loki刚刚的观察，在演戏的时候因为缺少经验所以比较容易用力过猛，这恰好是Thor的缺点所在。虽然Thor的优点是远远超过这个瑕疵的，但是如果作为男主之一的演员演技在细节上不过关的话，不仅仅是这部戏会沦为又一部爆米花电影，最主要的是Loki这个完美主义者接受不了。  
“今天你们也累了，Thor回去好好调整一下状态，明天再继续吧。”  
“抱歉。”Thor十分歉意地冲着导演和工作人员们道歉，“我今天回去一定好好琢磨一下。”大部分人都表示谅解，毕竟Thor正式加入电影圈没多久，NG次数多点也不算什么大问题，加上他态度也很好，这件事也就过去了。  
不过并不是所有人都这么想的。

“你今天NG这么多次，演技可真是‘优秀’啊。”Loki抱着手斜倚在门框上看着正在收拾包的Thor冷嘲热讽道，Thor正想张嘴说些什么的时候，Loki继续道：“不用给我道歉，你自己实力不过关与我无关，不需要跟我道歉。不过如果这部电影因为你的演技太差而成为烂片的话，你倒是该跟选角的时候选你的人道歉。”  
看着Thor沉默下去的脸就像只被主人遗弃的大狗狗一样，Loki心中闪过些许不适，就像是喉咙被一根鱼刺给哽住了一样。  
“所以，喏。”Loki递过来一张白色的纸条，纸条边缘裁剪得非常整齐，一看就是出自某位强迫症患者之手。“我家的地址。”看着Thor一脸茫然，Loki挑眉说道，“不要？”说着作势要收回纸条， Thor一把抢过了纸条塞到自己上衣胸口前的包里，整套操作行云流水。  
看他那样子，还伸手护着那个口袋，像是生怕被人抢走那个小纸条一样，Loki暗暗嘲笑着Thor，但是心里却有一丝自己都没意识到的窃喜。  
“对演技方面有什么问题可以来这个地址找我，”看着某人眼中的狂喜的渐渐扩大，Loki心里不得一慌，陷入沉思。  
是不是太快了，是不是不应该把地址给他…  
“不过，要来之前记得跟我说，没事别来打扰…”话音未落，Thor冲了过来，将Loki压在了门板上，“你干什…唔…”Thor一只手扣住他的后颈向前一拉便吻住了这个心口不一的小骗子。  
Loki一下没反应过来便愣住了，他就这么瞪着眼睛近距离地看着Thor放大了的俊脸，强吻的人乘势用舌头强势的撬开Loki的牙齿，捉住他试图反抗的手腕，将他双手抬高后锁在了头顶。像是在宣誓主权一样，Thor疯狂侵略着Loki口腔里的每一块地方，按住Loki后颈的指尖摩挲着对方的脖颈。  
“嘶…”Thor吃痛地叫了一声，Loki意识清醒一些后贝齿微微用力，在Thor的嘴唇上咬了一下，但是金发男人并没有放开他，反而将放在脖子的手下滑到了腰部，用力一收缩就将Loki禁锢在了怀里。  
“放…..开。”Loki被吻得已经不能好好说话，“Never.”Thor的手臂再紧了紧。  
眼前的人才不会知道他等这一天等了有多久。  
很快Loki就被吻得面色潮红，意识迷乱还有些呼吸不畅，几乎整个人都变成了一只软脚虾，只能无力的被Thor抱着，被吻着。  
“关于演技，我今天就有些不懂的，Loki。”许久之后Thor放开怀中人后在他耳边轻声说道，“不….不行！”Loki当然要拒绝。  
“唔…”于是某位黑发大明星的嘴唇便又因为他的傲娇而被惩罚了。  
“把地址还给我，你的演技很好，我指导不了。”Loki再次被放开的时候嘴唇已经微肿了。  
把自己的地址给一个别有用心的人绝对是他做过的最后悔的事情。这都是因为不想让自己参演的电影变成一部烂片才这么做的，绝对不是因为其他原因！但是怎么能将地址给那个满脑子都是马赛克的人呢！Loki悔不当初。  
“怎么会，Loki前辈的演技可是世界公认的，我作为一个新人还差得远呢，而且…”Thor嘿嘿一笑：“地址我已经背下来了。”  
“不可能，这辈子都不可能！我不会给你开门的。”Loki本来心里慌得一匹，但是想想没钥匙这人也进不去，心里便稍稍放松了些许。  
Thor挑眉，接着拿出了自己的手机按下了几个数字拨出了电话，“Bucky，今晚我送Loki回去吧，我们有些问题需要商讨一下….”  
“小胖子你别信他！”Loki做着最后的反抗。  
“…嗯，好的，钥匙放前台就好，我等下就去拿......嗯，好，明天见。”说完Thor就急急忙忙地挂断了电话，一副势在必得的模样。  
这是被最好的朋友给卖了啊。  
Loki不知道Bucky到底有没有听到自己刚刚的话，不过，看着眼前的一幕Loki只觉得头都大了。  
“Loki，今晚，多多指教。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

与相同咖位的其他明星相比，Thor眼前的住宅楼十分低调。大楼的外层并不起眼，根本不像一位大明星会选择居住的地方。  
圈里人公认的Loki家可不是这里，而是在城市海滨那边某一块高级社区的滨海别墅。每次Loki的公开或者社交活动都是在那栋别墅。  
狡兔三窟，为了避免一些不必要的麻烦，加上Loki可不想把自己的私生活暴露在灯光之下，所以隐秘的购置了这里，把这里当做自己可以褪去面具放松、真正的避风港。与让Bucky全权负责的那栋别墅不同，这个家里面的每一样东西都是他细心挑选的，从设计到摆放全不经他手，由他一人完成。  
直至今日之前，他只邀请过Bucky。  
至于眼前的这人…他也不知道为什么会把自己的老底告诉Thor。  
当时写地址的时候根本未经思索，落笔之后才发现他写的并不是圈内“公开”的别墅地址…  
Loki曾一度懊恼地看着那张纸，纠结究竟要不要撕掉重新写。心里乱成一团麻，满腔说不清道不明的感情堵在胸腔里，叫嚣着想要宣泄。Loki不知道这究竟是为什么，他从未有过如此强烈的情绪波动。  
如果将那栋海滨别墅比喻为他呈现给其他人的光鲜面具，那这里就是摘下面具后，他最真实的一面。  
为什么他想要把真实的自己呈现给Thor？为什么在Thor面前他不想掩饰自己……答案似乎即将浮出水面，呼之欲出，但是他却下意识的不敢再想下去。  
大明星强压下心里的感觉，深呼吸调整着自己的心跳，把手中的纸条放进左边的上衣口袋，离心脏最近的地方。他似乎都能感觉到那张纸条开始升温，炽热得快灼伤了他的心。  
Loki只能逃似的向Thor的休息室跑去，似乎只要把这东西给他，纸条就不会在继续骚动他的内心了……  
回想着刚刚的情景，Loki边开车边摇了摇头，像是想把那些东西统统甩出脑外一般。

Loki开车进入了车库，在一闪卷帘门前停下后不知道他按了什么按键，卷帘门缓缓打开，里面大概有五六个车位，停着三辆车，Thor认出了其中一辆是Loki最喜欢的那辆保时捷，还有两辆他没见过。  
Loki的宝贝保时捷在这里，看来这就是Loki的“老巢”了。  
关于Loki的家，不论是他私下刻意打听还是无意听说的都是那栋海滨别墅，从未有人提起过这栋大楼，这就意味着…  
所以，Loki这是…他和别人不一样！不一样到Loki能把秘密展现给他，所以Loki，也是喜欢他的吗？  
反应过来Loki把老底露给他的意义之后，Thor内心不由得开始狂喜，恨不得赶紧搂过旁边的人吻上去上下其手，脑中一阵旖旎的景象正在上演。  
对此毫不知情的Loki直接把保姆车驶入了其中一个车位。  
“我到了，你想怎么回去？要叫车吗？”大明星试图做着最后的反抗。  
Loki今天心里很乱，只想一个人躲起来冷静一下，却不曾料到那人就这么死死地缠着跟他回了家。  
想要趁热打铁的Thor当然不可能放过这次机会，于是他一点点凑近驾驶座上的人道：“我可是还等着你的指导呢，说话要算数，嗯？是吧Loki。”话音落下时Thor已经离Loki的脸不到半尺，距离如此之近到他甚至都能感到Loki的呼吸扑打在脸上，暖暖的。甚至，他都能看清那人的睫毛，根根分明，在脸颊上投下弯弯的阴影，更别提那因为紧张而微启的薄唇，诱得他只想不顾一切的吻上去，让那对唇瓣因为他变成殷红的颜色……  
这一切就像一条毛绒绒的猫尾在轻轻地骚动着他，若即若离的感觉，只有猫尾扫过后留下的瘙痒是真实的。  
看着逐渐逼近的人，Loki手忙脚乱的解开安全带，“下…下车。”便打开了车门跑出了这让人脸红心跳的地方。  
看着落荒而逃的Loki，Thor低低笑了两声，也下了车。  
没关系，今晚还有机会。

Loki家住19层，车库的电梯可以直达。  
“Shi…”因为没有开灯的原因，电梯门一打开Thor就被门口处黑洞洞的雕塑吓了一跳。旁边的Loki露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，还装作不清楚情况的问道：“怎么了？”  
“我以为那里站了一个人。”Thor扶着电梯门定了定心神，Loki乜斜他一眼，走进房内打开了灯，“只是一个雕像而已，Odinson先生，这么胆小？”嘲讽的语气一如既往。  
Thor哈哈笑了两声，并不介意某人的嘲讽，解释道：“只是有些突然，呼，平时有光的情况下看到肯定不会被吓到的。”  
说完Thor在灯光下正式的看到了那个雕像的样子，“这不是你在那个电影《雷神》里面的角色吗？叫什么来着，”Thor扶着头想了想，“别提醒我，呃，是不是Lord of Mischief？”  
“God, God of Mischief.”Loki翻了个白眼，习惯性的给自己倒了一杯红酒，“要喝点什么吗？水，咖啡？”  
“对，是叫恶作剧之神。和你一样的就好。”Thor嘿嘿一笑，对着Loki来了一个wink。  
“Your savior is here!”说着便站在雕塑前，学着姿势喊出了角色的台词。  
没眼看的家伙，Loki斜了他一眼。  
不过随即心生一计，便随手举起手机把这个中二十足的姿势给照了下来。  
大明星想Thor多多少少也是一个偶像，一定会觉得这种中二的照片简直就是黑历史，肯定会请求他不要将这种照片泄露出去，这样自己就可以时不时拿出来威（dou）胁（dou）他。  
比如让他跑跑腿买买咖啡什么的，只要他敢拒绝，自己就拿着手机在手中把玩几下，这样那家伙就会迫于他的“淫威”备受奴役了，好像挺好玩。  
想着以后自己终于可以翻身做主人奴役这个家伙的情景，大明星在心里差点暗笑出声。  
Thor Odinson，你也有落到我Loki手上的一天，我这个前辈一定会好好调教你的，让你这个家伙整天心怀不轨，恬不知耻，浑不知羞…

“姿势怎么样？给我看看。”说着Thor便呵呵一笑凑到Loki身边准备看看自己的照片，仿佛丝毫不为刚刚中二的事情感到尴尬。  
“咦，好像还不错，后面的雕像也拍进去了，哈哈哈哈Loki你看，我这个姿势是不是很像雕塑！还原度简直100分啊！”  
……合着这人根本不觉得丢脸是吧，还举着手机像是在欣赏一般。  
Loki•终于可以翻身做主人•Laufeyson有些不敢相信自己眼前的一切。  
这和说好的不一样啊，你的偶像包袱呢？  
难道是假装不在意？他猜想到。  
难不成是想借机删掉图片？Loki正准备上前抢回手机，彻底将Thor的“阴谋”扼杀在摇篮里时，突然看见那人掏出了自己的手机。  
“干什么呢？”  
“把照片发给我自己。”  
？？？困惑.jpg  
Loki•奴隶刚刚被解放•重新被压•Laufeyson还没从自己身份的快速转换中反应过来，Thor就拿着自己手机捣鼓了半天。  
直到一句“Ok，发送成功。”才将Loki的意识重新带回。  
Thor像是献宝一样递上了自己的手机，Loki微微蹙眉，便接过来看了看。  
只见Thor在他的INS上发了刚刚那张照片，配文“Your savior is here!我最喜欢的角色之一@LokitheLaufeyson [爱心]”  
不是，这家伙发就发吧，他不在乎形象和偶像包袱就罢了，干嘛还在后面@了自己那几百年都没上过的营业号？还加了个爱心…  
这家伙…真是不按套路出牌啊。  
Loki平静却不甘地接受了自己计划的失败。  
下面的评论和红心以火箭的速度增长着，Loki看了看评论，无外乎是什么  
【今天的Thor也是一样的帅气！】  
帅气？呵。  
【啊啊啊啊啊今天是God of Mischief版Thor吗？我可以！】  
可以？哼。  
【看那腹肌！O！M！G！我可以玩一年！】  
腹肌？口…Loki抬眼看了一眼，嗯。  
【楼上的，既然姐姐可以，妹妹也可以。】  
此类的可以不可以一经出现便占据了整个屏幕，Loki随意看了看，本准备随意刷几下就将手机还给Thor时，意外看到了一条不太一样的评论。  
【这是表白了吗？妈妈我嗑到真的了！】  
？？？表白？？？  
Loki点了进去，发现这一层下面的评论画风都不太对。  
【Thorki is RIO!】  
【Thorki锁死！这是官方真锤啊！】  
Thorki？之前看到的自己和Thor的cp？这个组织还存在呢？  
想到了以前搜索Thorki时看到的某些需要打上马赛克的东西，再加上正主之一还在面前，Loki一下心虚地将手机还给了Thor。  
Thor接过手机之后翻了翻，随意地回复了几条评论之后便将手机放回包里。  
与此同时，Loki的心思又因为刚刚那几条评论被搅乱了，在一旁胡思乱想天马行空。  
“我们要不对一下台词？找找明天戏份的感觉？”Thor建议道。  
“好。”Loki闻言收起了自己的思绪，掏出了剧本深吸一口气准备进入状态。  
还是改天找机会研究下这个Thorki到底是怎么回事吧，Loki心想。

对完戏之后，Loki放下了剧本和酒杯。  
Thor虽然（在某人看来）每天“不务正业”，但是悟性还是很高的，他几句提点那人就能快速反应过来，不愧是他看上的人…  
呸，应该是看上的料子。  
“正事既然做完了，那，咱们…”  
Loki看着那近在咫尺的脸庞，不知道是上头的酒气还是混乱的心房在作祟，脑袋渐渐宕机。  
那双蓝眸宛如最微观的海洋，加上深邃的眼神，无论是谁都经受不了这样的注视，仿佛要将人溺死在那片湛蓝里。Loki注视着他的眼神已然有些迷离，看着Thor逼近地嘴唇，他突然有点好奇那是什么滋味的，想凑上去咬一咬…  
事实上，他也这么做了。

TBC


End file.
